In existing manipulator or robotic arm designs, the angular displacement of one or more joints is monitored with a resolver, potentiometer, or other rotation sensor. These require some sort of mechanical connection, typically a shaft, between the moveable portion of the joint and the sensor. Sensors are typically held stationary by the non-moveable portion of the joint. In a subsea environment, mechanical connection, e.g. a shaft, must be equipped with a mechanical connection seal to prevent seawater intrusion into the sensor. This mechanical connection seal is prone to failure, thus resulting in the subsequent failure of the sensor.
Further, existing solutions require discrete wiring for each sensor installed. Arms with large numbers of joint sensors require considerable wiring that can be difficult to install and maintain.
Further, existing sensor types often require that some sort of host controller read analog values that are produced by the sensor, e.g. a resolver or potentiometer. This requires that the controller provide processing power to read, filter, and scale the readings of each of the sensors which have had to transmit analog signals over long, noise-prone conductors.